1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cards for simulating loads and, particularly, to a card for simulating peripheral component interconnect (PCI) loads.
2. Description of Related Art
In motherboard manufacturing, it is necessary to test a motherboard's stability, for example, when load power of the motherboard is maximal, it is necessary to test whether the motherboard is stable. The load may be a central processing unit (CPU), a hard disk drive (HDD), an optical disk drive (ODD), a floppy disk drive (FDD), or a certain PCI device, and so on.
There is an ordinary method for testing a motherboard's stability, by which actual PCI devices are inserted in corresponding slots of the motherboard. However, it is costly to use the actual PCI devices for testing, and the test result may not be accurate.